


Never Going to Change

by Writteninblue



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writteninblue/pseuds/Writteninblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco helps Jean out after another fight with Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Going to Change

**Author's Note:**

> Again, another real quick idea I had after seeing this post on tumblr http://insomniatakesover.tumblr.com/post/55759528846/did-you-get-in-a-fight-with-eren-again

Marco was the first one back to his room that night. He wanted to get back to catch up on some studying. He was enjoying the time to himself. The quite bunks were refreshing for a change. 

However it was quickly disturbed by the door being flung open. Jean walked in covering his face with his hand. All Marco could hear muffled grunts and cursing under Jean's breath, with the occasional "idiot" and "Eren" tossed together.

Marco closed his book. "Everything ok, Jean?"

"Fine." Jean said, muffled from his hand covering his mouth. 

Marco laughed, "Did you get into another fight with Eren?"

"The idiot started it." Jean said muffled again, "Talking all the shit about killing all the titans. It just makes my blood boil."

"Let me see your face." Marco said as he pulled Jean's hand down. His nose looked like it had been bleeding, though the blood was all dry now. His eye was starting to swell as patches of black and blue started to form underneath it. Even his knuckles had traces of blood on them. He would have hated to seen what Eren looked like. Marco pushed his mouth over to one side, "Not as bad as it used to be."

Jean scowled at Marco's statement.

"Well, best clean you up." Marco said grabbing Jean's wrist and leading him outside.

 

The two boys made their way to a water pump, Marco who had grabbed a wash cloth right before they left the bunk, wetted it. Then carefully started to clean all the dried blood from Jean's face. This wasn't the first time Marco helped him out after a fight with Eren. 

"Oi Marco?" Jean said as he Marco move down to his knuckles. "Why do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Help me out." Jean said, "I mean you don't need to."

"But I want to."

"But.." Jean was about to say something but was interrupted by Marco

"I'm not going to change, Jean." He said, "Just like you'll never stop picking fights with Eren."

"Or Eren will never stop being the lunatic that he is." Marco laughed, which caused Jean to laugh as well. The two stood there in silence as Marco finished cleaning up Jean from his fight. "Hey Marco…Thanks." Jean smiled.


End file.
